


Some folks

by AngelaChristian



Series: Steven [2]
Category: Alice Cooper - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, F/M, Hooker, Spanking, cross dre, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven meets a hooker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some folks

Header

Title : Some folks  
Rating: 16  
beta :di glossia, thanks !  
Warning : crossdressing, bdsm, spanking, curse words  
Genre: tragedy, erotic  
Characters : Steven  
Disclaimer : The story is based on “Welcome to my nightmare” and “Along came a spider”  
by Alice Cooper, I don´t make money with this

 

Some folks…

It was dark outside. Steven was sitting on his bed in a cheap motel room. He reached out for the phone on a table next to the bed, took the earpiece of the hook and dialed a number.  
“Hello ? Yes, please send that girl to me, I´m waiting at the usual place.She knows how to find me.” He hung up.  
Now, he had to get ready for his appointment.Everything he needed was in the small suitcase on the floor. He opened it , took out a pink silkdress , a black lace wonderbra , matching underwear , suspenders, red high heels, a riding crop and a silk scarf. Slowly , he started to undress. He unbuttoned his white shirt, losened the tie and put it next to his black pants on the bed. Now naked, he put on the lace underwear and the dress. Then he took a small bag out of the suitecase and went to the bathroom. He stood in front of the dirty mirror with the flickering neonlight above and started to put on some make up ; red lipstick , dark eyeliner, blue eyeshadow, mascara, blush on the cheeks. His long curled hair fell over his shoulders and made his soft features look even more feminin.  
Somebody knocked at the door. He left he bathroom, put his shoes on and opened the door.  
A young woman , dressed in a kind of black leather suit entered the room.  
“Like always, Mr. Davis ?”  
“Yes.”  
The woman sight, then started to yell at him.  
“Do you know, that you look like a whore ?!”  
He hung his head in shame and nodded slowly.  
“You are just a worthless piece of shit !”  
He nodded again.  
“Look at me when I talk to you !”  
He didn´t react.  
“I said , look at me, you sissy !”  
She put a hand under his chin and lifed his head.  
“Get down on your knees !”  
He kneeled down.  
“I hate you for being like this ! So weak , helpless and submissiv”  
He nooded.  
“You look so silly in that dress ! You´re a grown up man ! Is that the way an adult behaves ?”  
He shook his head.  
“I think , you need to be punished for being such a piece of shit !”  
She kicked him with her high heeled boot.  
“Did you steal that from your mom´s underwear drawer ?”  
“Or were did you find that crap ? You don´t even have a bit of taste ! ”  
She went to the bed and sat down.  
Steven followed her on his hands and knees.  
Then he looked up to her with innocent, blue, puppy dog eyes.  
“No, you can´t get up on the bed ! You stay on the floor.”  
“Stop looking at me that way , you shithead !”  
Now tears were glittering in his eyes.  
“Oh, did I hurt your feelings by calling you shithead ?” she mocked him.  
He sobbed.  
“Don´t cry, sissy !”  
She reached out and pulled his hair. “Do you think you´re sexy ? Looking like a girl ?”  
Then she slapped his face. He started to cry.  
“Come here and get on the bed, now.”  
Still sobbing, Steven laid on the bed.  
“Turn your face down on the pillow.”  
She took the scarf out of his suitecase and used it to tie his hands to the frame of the bed.  
After that, she pulled his dress up and his pants down. Now it was the time for the riding crop.  
The first stroke hit him hard, made him flinch and grimasse. The secound one made him get hot, the third stroke made him groan with pleasure…suddenly , his hands were around her throat …he looked down at her with an evil smile …”Now, it´s my turn !”

Breathing hard, Steven woke up in his bed in the mental hospital.  
Adult voice : You killed her !  
Boy´s voice, crying : I didn´t mean to do that…I´m sorry  
Adult voice : You were found guilty of murder.  
Boy´s voice : She hurt me ! I was afraid !  
Adult voice : You killed your wife, Steven. That’s why you´re here.  
Boy´s voice : It was an accident.  
Adult voice : You enjoyed it and would like to do it again and again, like your dreams  
show .That´s why they are keeping you here, Steven ! That´s why they feed you with drugs to keep you calm, to keep the voices in your head quiet. The voices that told you to do it !  
Boy´s voice : I just wanted to play ! But I was too rough so her little head came off…  
Adult voice : You liked her even dead and cold. You´re so sick !  
Steven, screaming: Shut up ! Shut up ! Shuuuuuut uuuupppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The end


End file.
